Bedtime Stories
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: Harry wants Severus to tell him a bedtime story. Severus can't deny the man that he loved his story. So he told him the story of Sarry and Heverus. Crack-fic! HP/SS


Bedtime Stories

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, my name was _**NOT **_on the Harry Potter books. I'm not making any money off of the books, so obviously all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. But I _do _own Kali Hernandez and Vivian Hueston. They're characters I just made up. Not onboard with the man-on-man boat? Then jump off and swim.

Harry laid in one Severus Snape's bed, in said man's rooms in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus was looking down at where Harry laid next to him in disbelief. He was shocked at the words that had just come out of his younger lover's mouth.

"Severus, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "No, Harry, I will not. Why don't you just read a book instead?"

Harry looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, Sev? I really, really want you to."

"No."

"If you don't, I won't sleep with you anymore."

"We have yet to sleep together, Harry, so that threat is useless."

Harry pouted. He looked up at Severus again, and gave him his best puppy dog eyes, and he even added a few tears, just for effect. "Pretty, pretty please?"

Severus sighed. "Fine. What story do you want to hear?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear something that other people made up Severus. I want to hear one that you made up."

"I've never made up a story."

"So? You can start now. I'm sure you will do fine."

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his nose. "I will try." Then he proceeded to make up a story.

"Once upon a time, there were two flaming poufs. Their names were Heverus and Sarry. Heverus was a teacher at the school that Sarry attended. This school's name was Wogharts. Wogharts was lead by a crazy Headmaster named Dumbles the Door, called this because of his astounding talent of running into multiple doors at once. Now one day, Heverus finally figured out that he was in love with Sarry. It didn't happen all at once, obviously, because love takes time to grow and flourish." Here, Severus choked on the word 'love', because he was not used to saying it. "And one day, during Potions, Sarry walked up to Heverus's desk. Heverus didn't know what was happening, but he went along with it.

"Sarry pulled Heverus up by his collar, right in the middle of class, and crashed his lips to Heverus's. Heverus was shocked at first, but then replied to the intense kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, which Heverus quickly won. They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too much.

"'Heverus, you are a fantastic kisser.' Sarry told him.

"Heverus smirked and replied, 'Well, I can tie a cherry stem in three knots.'

"The class gasped, and one student, named Won Reasley, shrieked like a little school girl, and fainted. Luckily the very intelligent witch, Germione Hranger, saw and caught him just in time, so that he did not hit his head on the ground, which many suspected had happened to him when he was a baby."

Here, Harry interfered. "Hey, that's not nice." He paused. "Everyone knows that he was….Thrown against a wall."

Severus snorted and continued his story. "Anyway. The student named Feamus Sinnigan spoke to his in the closet lover.

"'Hey, Tean, since Sarry and Heverus are declaring their gay love for each other, does that mean we can too?'

"The boy he was speaking to, Tean Dhomas, blushed and said sure, so they had their own kissing battle. Two students, close friends of Sarry's, named Kali Hernandez and Vivian Hueston, were very much enjoying watching Heverus and Sarry, and Tean and Feamus snogging. They were the ones making the loudest wolf whistles and cheers. From there on out, Heverus and Sarry lived happily ever after, though they had to put up with Dumbles the Door trying to always find out the details of their intimate lives."

Harry smiled at the happy ending Heverus and Sarry were given, and he fell asleep.

THE END!

**A/N: **Again, my sister helped me with this story. I was feeling extremely crazy when we wrote this. We had fun creating it. We had so many crazy ideas, and thus! This crack-fic was hatched! I hope you laughed as much as we did. And please leave a review, thanks.

xxxJStarxxx


End file.
